


i think you're beautiful

by witchy_country616



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_country616/pseuds/witchy_country616
Summary: “Richard, those are not sexy, Victoria Secret’s angel wings.” He raised an eyebrow at that, but refrained from commenting. “They are not pretty.”(based on tumblr prompt)





	i think you're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Just a small drabble I wrote for a tumblr prompt of richiekisa + "i think you're beautiful". As always, my stories are unbeta'd and I'm sorry for any mistakes.   
> Hope you enjoy!

They were lying in bed together and Santanico had been explaining the nature of _culebras_ and their powers for him for the last half an hour.

“So…every _culebra_ has their own special power?” He asked, just to make sure he had understood.

She nodded. “It might take a while for it to appear, though. So I wouldn’t worry too much about discovering yours now.” She said, giving him a peck on the mouth and settling on top of him. Richie had already noticed that, despite the large bed they shared, Santanico spent more time on top of him than on her side of the bed. Not that he was complaining.

“And what’s yours? That thing where you can get inside people’s head and mind control them?” Richard demanded curiously, and, if she noticed a hint of bitterness in his question, she chose to ignore it.

“Well, that’s one type of power, but no, that’s not really it…I get wings when I fully change.”

“What? You got wings?”

He seemed genuinely surprised and Santanico looked back at him confused, “You knew this, Richard. You must’ve seen them at the bar. I changed when Carlos took you.”

“No, I mean, I do remember you changing into something before I passed out… but my memories from that night are kinda fuzzy. Carlos had just drugged me, remember?”

“That makes sense, I guess.” Santanico didn’t say anything else, content in letting their conversation die and playing with his hair. She loved when she could mess it up at night without all the gel he put into it in the mornings.

Richard didn’t seem satisfied, however, and after a while, he finally asked, “do you think I could see them?”

“What? My wings? Why would you wanna see them?” Santanico had tried to keep her retort light-hearted, but Richie could sense her stiffening on top of him, already putting her walls up again.

His right hand went to her lower back, drawing circles on it and trying to appease her. “I’m just…curious. You know how I can get.” That Santanico definitely knew. Richard was almost child-like in his curiosity, especially about everything related to the _culebra_ world, since he was still so new to it. Sensing she still wasn’t keen on showing it to him, he added in his sexiest voice, barely above a whisper, “I want to see how you look.”

Santanico ignored the shiver that went through her at those words. “Richard, those are not sexy, Victoria Secret’s angel wings.” He raised an eyebrow at that, but refrained from commenting. “They are not pretty.” _They were the opposite of pretty_ , she thought. _They were monstrous._

“So…? I would like to see them anyway. Besides, you know it’s gonna happen sooner or later once we get into a fight.”

Santanico rolled her eyes, but she didn’t deny his request again, “Fine.”

Giving him one last exasperated look, she got out of the bed, the sheets tumbling down and reveling her naked body to his eyes. He should’ve gotten used to seeing her like this, but he couldn’t say that day had arrived yet.

Santanico didn’t make any move to cover herself up, and warned him, “ok, be prepared.”

Soon, right in front of his eyes, her body started changing. Her eyes turned yellow, the fangs appeared next, and snake scales start appearing on her skin, claiming almost all surface of her body, from head to toe. Suddenly, her body jerked and Richard gasped in surprise as huge reddish wings burst out from her back. She was right to say those were not Victoria Secret’s Angel wings.

_The biggest fucking monster of them all_ , he thought, but refrained himself from saying aloud. He couldn’t hide his amazement at the sight, however. He jumped up from the bed and circled around her, taking in every detail.

Unable to contain himself, he touched the scales on her belly and she took a small involuntary step back. “Sorry. Your hand is cold”, she explained apologetically and Richie pretended to believe her excuse, aware of her jumpiness. To ensure to him it had only been the cold, Santanico took his right hand on hers and put it back on the same place.

“You have so many scales. They cover almost everything.” He said in awe, while his hand kept tracing the design on her belly with a delicate touch, his hand never straying further down or upwards.

“It comes with time. The older you are, the more you get.”

Richard nodded. She had been through so much, five hundred years of captivity, and in this form, her body had marks of every one of those years. She was glorious as a human, but, in her true form, there was nothing more beautiful. He wanted to touch her wings as well, but somehow he sensed that it would be unwanted. She had already allowed him so much tonight…

“Did I satisfy your curiosity?”

He started her right in the eyes, “Thank you for showing me” and Santanico rolled her eyes, “it’s nothing…”

He interrupted her at once, “Yes, it’s. It’s a lot.” And added before he lost his courage, “I think you’re beautiful.”

The compliment came out of nowhere and startled her. If she had been in her human form, she might have blushed. As it was, she gave him a sad smile. “You mean, when I look _normal_ , Richard. Not like this.”

“No, exactly like this.” He answered firmly, coming closer. “Exactly like this.” He repeated and kissed her. Fangs, scales and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading. Please leave kudos or comments if you can, I'd love to hear your thoughts! <3


End file.
